A Dark Deal
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Gokudera wakes up one morning and Tsuna decides to take advantage of his "Right Hand Man", but something weird is up with the vongola the 10th what's going on? Rated K for mild language


It was a stormy night in Namimori and two people had agreed to meet in a dark alley and discuss a very devious plan.

"So you sure Squalo told you the plan what to do?" said one of the people there in a black cloak.

"I know the plan, but I'm telling you my price isn't cheap" said the other person in a different black cloak.

"I'll pay you after you're done, so do we have a deal?" he asked, extending his hand.

The other person pondered for a little bit. "Yes, we have a deal" and he extended his hand and they shook on it. After that they left and went back to their perspective homes.

The next day was a lot better than the previous night, the sun was shining the birds were chirping and Hayato Gokudera was on his way to visit Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, the 10th Vongola boss in training because was the, self-proclaimed, Right hand man of Tsuna.

"I wonder what kind of things I can do for the 10th today?" Gokudera wondered as we walked along the streets to Tsuna's house. He looked ahead of him and he saw Tsuna walking up to him and he rushed to his side.

"Good morning 10th, is there anything I can do for you today?" he asked faithfully.

"Actually, since you ask Gokudera, there is something you can do for me…" he replied with almost a smirk on his face.

"Oh? This is the first time I offered my assistance to you and you accepted it" said a confused Gokudera.

"Well, I've been thinking and since you are my Right hand man, I think it's time that if you offer assistance when it's offered" Tsuna replied.

"Oh… that makes sense 10th, so what do you need me to do?" Gokudera asked eagerly.

Suddenly a full smirk appeared on Tsuna's face.

The soon found themselves at the Namimori shopping district.

"I'm feeling kind of hungry Gokudera, can you get me some ice cream?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course 10th, what flavour?" Gokudera replied happily.

"Mint chocolate chip" Tsuna responded.

"You never had that before? Hey isn't that that baseball idiot Yamamoto's favorite flavour?" he asked.

"HE'S NOT AN IDIOT!" Tsuna blurted out. He then realized his mistake and blushed. "Sorry, I just don't like it when you call the other guardians names and I don't like it…" he said nervously.

"Well if it upsets you 10th I won't insult the other guardians…" he replied to his request loyally, although slightly bitter. "I'll go get that ice cream now…" Gokudera walked over to the nearest ice cream street vendor and bought a cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream for Tsuna. After he paid for it he took the ice cream over to Tsuna , who gulfed it down in 2 bites.

"Wow 10th I never thought you were that hungry, you usually just lick your ice cream slowly and calmly" said Gokudera a little shocked his boss ate a cone that fast.

"Well you said it yourself, I was hungry… oh the sports store!" he cheered and ran in like Lambo to a candy store.

'_Something's not right, the 10__th__ hates sports and not to be insulting but he's terrible at all of them. What's going on with the 10__th__?'_ Gokudera said in his head as he followed Tsuna into the store. He then saw Tsuna swinging a bat like Yamamoto always did.

"Uh, if I may 10th why are you suddenly interested in sports? I thought you hated them?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna began to swing his bat.

"Oh… uh, I suddenly became interested in baseball when I saw how good Yamamoto playing it. He is always so talented at baseball I wanna see if I can be just as good" he said with a huge smile on his face. Hearing this Gokudera nearly puked.

"I promised I wouldn't insult the other guardians so I'm just gonna ignore that, and move on…" said Gokudera with a nervous shiver. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Actually there is, I was gonna get Yamamoto a new baseball uniform for his birthday but I don't know how big to get it. You two are pretty much the same size, so could you try on some baseball uniforms until I know what size to get him?" said Tsuna, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Gokudera's mouth dropped to the floor. He didn't even want to imagine himself in baseball clothes let alone put them on. "1-10th, isn't there any OTHER way I could help you? Please?" he begged desperately.

"Oh I see, I thought you wanted to be my right hand man…" he said in a disappointed tone. "Oh well I guess I was wrong, by the way if you see Yamamoto on your way home could you tell him I have some good news for him?" Gokudera had turned white in fear.

"I AM SO SORRY 10TH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Gokudera shouted with begging bow. "PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN!"

"Now that's more like it" said Tsuna with a smirk. "Now go try these on…" he handed him a pile of clothes he picked off the shelf and shoved him into a changing cubical.

"Of course 10th…" he said faithfully, but in his heart he knew Tsuna was acting weird, well weirder than usual. But he let it go and switched into the baseball outfit Tsuna gave him. the outfit consisted of a red baseball cap, a black long sleeve shirt, a white shirt with "NAMIMORI BASEBALL!" Written across the front, with pants and black cleats. After a few minutes of agony, Gokudera walked out to see Tsuna standing there with all the girls from school with crushes on Gokudera, each of them with a Camcorder and a camera phone. He turned as white as his outfit when they started taking pictures. Gokudera ran back into the cubical.

"10TH! HOW COULD YOU TELL THOSE GIRLS WERE I WAS!" Gokudera shouted form behind the curtain.

"Hey I didn't tell them, they found out on their own" he argued with a smile.

"WELL MAKE THEM GO AWAY! PLEASE!" he screamed.

"Ok… Hey girls, if you leave right now I'll tell you where Gokudera lives" Tsuna said to the girls. The girls squealed in delight and Tsuna wrote down Gokudera's address on one of their arms. And in the blink of an eye they were gone, leaving behind a cloud of dust. "Alright Gokudera there gone now" he said to the silver haired teen. Gokudera slowly poked his head out and gave a quick double take to make sure they were all gone then sighed in relief.

"Thanks 10th…" Then it hit him that Tsuna told them where he lives and looked like he just saw Bianchi, and then passed out.

When Gokudera awoke, he found himself under a tree in the park and the sun was setting. He looked around to make sure no rabid fan girls were around and sighed in relief again. He then heard a shriek come from a little girl.

"MOMMY, THAT MAN'S NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" Gokudera looked down indeed the only thing he had on was his red boxers and his belts with his box weapons. His face turned completely red and he dived into a bush.

"HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN!" Gokudera mumbled angrily to himself. "AND WHERE IS THE 10TH?"

Suddenly, Tsuna came up from Gokudera and tapped his shoulder, causing a small yelp to come from him.

"Thank goodness it's you 10th, what happened to me?" he asked.

"Well let's see, after you passed out I took you into the cubicle to change you back into your normal clothes. But when I got you in there and took off those baseball clothes I realized one of the girls took all your clothes with them when they left for your house. I left to go back to your house and get you some clothes but the girls got there first and every last piece of clothing was gone. Then I got the idea to get you some of Yamamoto's clothes and when I got there he wasn't there so I went back to the store to get you some clothes but when I got back you were gone. I looked everywhere for you but I couldn't find you until I saw reborn and he told me he carried you to the park so I ran here." He explained in one breath. He took a deep breath when he finished. He then pulled out a bag with cheap clothes he bought and held them in front of Gokudera. "Here you go... woops!" he tripped over a rock and the clothes ended up in a tree branch.

"AHH!" Gokudera screamed. "Just perfect! I'm cold, I'm naked and right now I feel like killing you 10th!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am!" suddenly a puff of smoke engulfed Tsuna and what happened next made Gokudera's mouth drop even lower than his pride. Standing before him was Yamamoto!

"WHAT THE HELL! Y-YAMAMOTO!" He screamed. He then looked at himself and his clothes were back on his body. "My clothes are back? Sweet! NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YAMAMOTO!"

"Huh!" he said surprised. Suddenly the Acrobaleno Mammon appeared before the two boys.

"Your time is up, pay me now!" he said forcefully.

"OK WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Gokudera screamed.

"Yamamoto hired me to mess with you using my illusions. I used my illusions to make you think that Yamamoto was Tsuna and you would be his personal servant like you are to Tsuna. Now pay up, that will be 10, 000 yen" said Mammon holding out his hand awaiting the money. Yamamoto laughed like he usually did and he took out his wallet and paid Mammon. "Pleasure doing business with you Yamamoto, and Pleasure messing with you Gokudera" he said before vanishing.

"So let me get this straight, this entire day, Mammon used his illusions to mess with me and you paid him to!" he asked angrily.

"Yep, even the girls were fake, by the way all your clothes aren't gone."

"Why the hell would you do that you Baseball idiot!"

"I thought you could loosen up a little, plus it was SOOOO funny!" he replied. He then closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head and laughed. When he opened his eyes he saw Gokudera with his Flame arrow loaded with the bullet belt function. He sweat dropped and started to laugh nervously. "Well… guess I'll be going home now bye!" he said before running away at sonic speed while Gokudera shot multiple storm and sun bullets at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASEBALL NUT!" He shouted and continued to chase after him. Gokudera continued to chase after Yamamoto for about 7 hours and after he blasted the pants off Yamamoto in front of the girls from school, literally, he went home and retired for the day until Uri made it clear he forgot to feed him when he started to attack Gokudera and bit his nose.

**/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\**

**Well that's it for my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn story, hope you liked it. Be sure to leave a review! Later everyone! **


End file.
